


luctor et emergo

by titaniaeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Self-Worth Issues, Vampire Matt Donovan, everyone needs a scott in their life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: After losing her beloved grandmother, after losing her mother, Bonnie was sick of losing anymore of her loved ones. When Matt became the latest casualty in a provoked act against Elena and the Salvatores, she sent him to her second cousin, an offshoot from the Bennett line. She sent him straight to Beacon Hills, not knowing that the small town was a literal beacon for other supernatural creatures.





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t do this.” Matt said, his voice uncharacteristically hard.

Bonnie planted her feet, refusing to budge. She just watched one of her best friends broke down in her bedroom after losing control of his bloodlust. It spoke a lot of their other so-called friends that she’s the one he chose to come to for comfort.

“You can’t stay here anymore, Matt.” She said calmly. “I won’t lose any more of my friends.”

“You haven’t lost me.” He said stubbornly. “I’m still here.”

She gave him a sad smile, and he looked away, heart clenching in his chest. He was still alive, but barely. He was a monster now, just like the Salvatores, just like Caroline and Elena. Perhaps he knew that this day was going to come. He was the token human in their group of friends, and he was surprised he had lasted this long. How many times have he died now? One would say that he had far exceeded his life expectancy in a town like Mystic Falls.

Each time he died and woke up again was a surprise.

“I can’t just pack up and leave to some strange town!” He exhaled sharply, throwing up his arms in anger. “What about you? What about everyone else?”

“Everyone else are far too involved in this to leave. You still have the chance to leave while you can. Get out before you end up dead, and maybe next time it’s for real!” She bit back, equally frustrated. She knew that he would be uncooperative, his emotions especially heightened by his transformation. But the more she watched the lack of guilt on Damon’s face, the fact that Matt had died for Elena _again,_ make her barely held back from kicking the asshole off his high horse. She had to watch as Matt woke up and realized what he had become, had narrowly stopped him from walking out into the sun.

Elena hadn’t been there when Matt’s fangs first came out, hadn’t seen the dangerous look in his eyes as he looked towards the curtained window. Caroline hadn’t been there when he emptied the blood bag and broke down crying straight after. Jeremy hadn’t been there when he vomited out the blood he had just ingested. Tyler was too wrapped up in his own problems and Bonnie doubted he even know of his best friend’s current predicament.

Bonnie shouldn’t be the one Matt goes to. It’s _wrong_.

“You’re asking me to abandon my friends.” Matt said softly, his anger vanishing abruptly.

“I’m asking you to care about yourself for once.” She snarled.

He looked taken aback by her sudden ferocity.

“It’s time someone does something for you. It’s fucking time someone takes care of you.” She raised her hand when he looked to interrupt. “Let me finish. I know that you can do better than this. You’re by far one of the strongest men I know. I know you can survived this, just as you’ve survived Vicki’s death.”

She took a step closer, feeling her heart break as he flinched and stepped back.

“Go to Beacon Hills.” She repeated. “Go and complete high school. I want you to live to see graduation.”

“How can you ask me to leave when you’re staying?” He whispered.

“You’re not being irresponsible just because you get to live your life. You shouldn’t even have been dragged into this. If I have the power, I would have burn the Salvatores in their sleep and destroy every last one of the Originals.” She said fiercely.

His shoulders hunched, looking heartbreakingly small. This was a boy who had barely begun to grieve for his sister before being thrown into crisis after crisis. This was a boy who had just turned eighteen and would never see nineteen. This was a boy who had lost his entire life, but damn it, Bonnie would not let him lose his future as well.

She saw the moment he broke, the exact moment she knew she had won their argument, but it brought her no satisfaction. They shouldn’t even be arguing about this in the first place.

“Okay.” He whispered.

“Okay?” She echoed, deeming it safe enough to come forward. He curled into her like a toddler seeking his mother, broad shoulders shaking under her slender hands.

Her heart ached to send one of her closest friends away. Matt has always been there for her, the only one who really gave a damn, but she knew that if she had to watch him suffer any longer in this godforsaken town, she’d regret for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Beacon Hills was a two-day ride away, right smack in the middle of nowhere in California. If Bonnie had not paid for his flight, brushing away his protests as easily as swatting a fly aside. She was a woman on a mission, and bulldozed through his concerns.

“You’ll be late for your first day of school if you drive there.” She had said before shoving a plane ticket into his hands. “I told you I’ll handle everything.”

Bonnie Bennett was kinda amazing, and she deserved to be here instead of him. Mystic Falls could grovel at her feet and it wouldn’t be enough.

Matt has never been this far out, the furthest he had gone was the Gilbert family lake house. A stately older man with dark skin and kind eyes called Dr Deaton had picked him up at the airport.

“Dr Deaton?” He said shyly.

“Just call me Alan.” Bonnie’s second cousin smiled, before picking up Matt’s miserable belongings.

Bonnie had said that Dr Deaton was a druid. They were both magical practitioners, although druids tended to lean towards nature magic. She had assured him that Deaton was kept updated about his situation, and he would make sure that Matt stayed in control his entire stay in Beacon Hills.

He sat in silence the entire ride to Beacon Hills, not quite sure what to say. He doesn’t feel like striking up a conversation either, and Deaton was content to drive in silence.

“I have to pick up something from the clinic first.” Deaton abruptly said, stopping in front of an animal clinic. “Give me a moment.”

Matt nodded quietly, peering out of the car window as he watched the man entered the animal clinic. He focused, deciding to try out his new enhanced abilities. He could hear murmurs from inside, a second heartbeat and footsteps moving around. There’s someone else in the clinic.

When the background noises got too loud, threatening to drown out the voices, he retreated quickly, rubbing at his throbbing temple. The door swung open, and Deaton walked out with a bag in his hand. Matt saw a younger boy, close to his age, peering out at them before the door swung back close.

“Bon never told me you are a veterinarian.” He said quietly in surprise.

“Unfortunately, being a druid does not pay for a living.” Deaton chuckled.

The unexpected openness surprised him. He had not expected Deaton to joke about his... species outright. Suddenly, he could feel the dryness on his tongue, the burning sensation at the back of his throat. He remembered that he hadn’t drank blood in the last ten hours, except for the occasional small sips from a bottle that Bonnie had glamoured and preserved.

“I heard about your problem from Bonnie.” Deaton said candidly. “You don’t have to worry about the blood, Matt. I have plenty at home.”

He ducked his head, cheeks burning in shame.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” The druid must be telepathic, his eyes understanding in the rear mirror. “You’re a newborn vampire barely a few weeks old. If there’s any problems, please come to me for help.”

Tears stung the edge of his eyes. He doesn’t know this man, but he had the same comforting vibe as Bonnie. Cocooned in the safely of Deaton’s words, he nodded meekly.

Maybe he could do this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Danny/Matt if I’m going to write romance. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this.” He cried, worrying his lip. “What if I lose control in the middle of the classroom?”

Deaton was watching him patiently, stirring the fresh blood into the mug. Matt absently took the mug from the older man, pacing up and down the kitchen.

“Bonnie trusts you. I trust you.” Deaton said evenly. “Bonnie said that you’re far too compassionate to lose control and kill another human in your vicinity. You know what she told me to convince me to take you in? She said that your empathy outweighs your hunger. You would die before killing another person.”

“Bon doesn’t know what she’s talking about. I nearly killed someone back in Mystic Falls. If Stefan had not been there to stop me, the person would already be dead.” He huffed, feeling oddly settled by Bonnie’s faith. He drained the mug, his hunger abating as the blood slid down his throat. A purr of pleasure vibrated in his throat and he blushed in embarrassment. He’s still getting used to his more... feral parts of him, and sometimes they slipped out without warning.

Deaton gave him an indulgent smile.

“I think she knows what she’s talking about, more than you think.” The druid said calmly. He tossed Matt’s bag at him, jerking his head at the door. “Now get into the car. I need to open the clinic after taking you to school.”

He sighed heavily, trudging out of the house. His stomach felt funny, nerves churning in the pit of his belly. Fear and anxiety was not a good combination. He got into Deaton’s car, mentally preparing himself as a vampire entering a new, unfamiliar school.

* * *

“The new guy is fishy.” Stiles hissed, grabbing Scott’s arm from behind. He dragged Scott further away from the milling group exiting the classroom.

“You said that about Kira too.” Scott said.

“And I was right.” He retorted. “She turned out to be a kitsune.”

Scott shushed him quickly, looking around to see if anyone has heard. He glanced at Stiles’s eye bags and felt himself softened. After the crisis with the nogitsune, Stiles had become quieter. Paranoid, if Scott was caustic enough to point out.

They took their customary seats at their table under the tree, far enough from any accidental eavesdropper. He leaned forward to press a light kiss on Kira’s cheek.

“What are you guys talking about?” She asked curiously. She had heard snippets of their conversation from afar, her interest piquing when she heard her name.

“The new guy.” Scott said. “Um, Matt Donovan?”

The trio looked up as Malia and Lydia joined them at their table.

“What’s this about the new guy?” Malia asked. “Is he some sort of mythical creature? Bigfoot? Some type of fire-breathing unicorn, perhaps?”

Stiles gave her a deadpan stare.

“He’s _fishy_.” He said insistently. “A senior enrolling months after school started? And why the hell _Beacon Hills_? It’s suspicious. You think so too, right, Lydia?”

Lydia blinked at him, looking up from her pudding.

“He hasn’t done anything yet.” Kira said in amusement.

 _“Yet.”_ Stiles said firmly.

Scott caught a whiff of wood smoke and iron, and his hackles raised. He didn’t need to look over to know that the new guy was nearby. True enough, when he glanced back, he spotted Matt Donovan sitting across the clearing, shaded by a large willow tree. He kept his thoughts to himself; Stiles was high strung enough. He didn’t want to confirm his best friend’s suspicions.

Matt Donovan happened to be in Scott and Kira’s history class, and he was introduced by an enthusiastic Mr Yukimura to a curious class. He was the all-American boy: blonde, blue eyes and attractive. It’s the eyes that first captured Scott’s attention; baby blues so pale and bright you could see from afar. Then there was the strange scent that set off every warning bell in his head.

At first glance, there’s nothing dangerous about Matt’s disarming smile, or the awkward blush that suffused his cheeks at being the undivided focus of an entire classroom.

But Jennifer Blake had looked harmless at first glance too.

Perhaps Stiles’s worries warranted a little bit of investigating.

“Alright.” He said abruptly, cutting off Stiles’s rant.

“—I mean, of all the places in California, why Beacon Hills? You have to admit it’s weird, Scott buddy—um, _what_?” Stiles stuttered, turning to him in surprise.

“I said alright.” He repeated, grinning. “It’s a bit suspicious.”

“Do you sense something?” Lydia asked shrewdly.

He inwardly sighed, although his lips twitched in amusement. He could never hide anything from Lydia.

“Maybe. I guess so.” He deflected.

“Ha!” Stiles punched his palm in victory. “I knew it! There’s something wrong about the new guy.”

“I didn’t say that.” He denied quickly. He doesn’t want to accuse anyone. Innocent until proven guilty, right? As far as he’s concerned, he won’t condemn Matt unless the guy started sprouting wolf fangs and glowy eyes and attack his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

He managed to survive his first day of school at Beacon Hills High School. If he believed in gods, he’d contribute it to some deity’s guidance. Except for the momentary slip of control during Chemistry, he remained in control the entire day. Unluckily for him, it was lab work and the fumes fucked up all his senses. He had to excuse himself to the washroom, regaining his composure before returning back to class.

Dammit, he’s getting his diploma no matter what, and his control problems were not going to stop him here.

“You looked tired.” Deaton observed when he entered the animal clinic. The poodle on the metal table raised its head as the doorbell jingled.

He dumped his bag onto the counter, patting the excited poodle on the head. The dog licked his fingers, sniffing for treats.

“Sorry, I have nothing.” He grinned, opening his fist. He looked up to acknowledge the veterinarian, feeling the exhaustion seeped into his body. “Yes, well, I feel tired as well. I didn’t kill anyone, so yay?”

He heard the rumble of a motorbike coming up the driveway. He tilted his head, listening carefully. He has been practicing during lunch. The trick was to focus on one thing, block out the rest of the useless noises. Although hyper focusing on one thing was a detriment in a battle, but he doesn’t plan on getting into a fight with another vampire in his unforeseen future.

He came to Beacon Hills to finish his high school. Keeping his head down in a school full of humans should be easy. Hopefully.  

“Sorry I’m late!” The door swung open, admitting a boy his age into the clinic.

The boy blinked rapidly, almost in shock, when he saw Matt standing next to Deaton.

“Good afternoon, Scott.” Deaton said politely, his eyes bright with stifled mirth.

“Hey, uh, Dr Deaton. Um, this is…” The boy, Scott, glanced at Matt uncertainly. “Uh, Matt, right?”

He looked at Scott’s face more carefully. There was something vaguely familiar about the boy’s face, perhaps it was the oddly-shaped jaw. He must be someone in one of his classes. He knew how high school works in a small town: the new guy was always the focus of everyone’s attention. Hopefully, the attention would wane after a few weeks. He just has to tolerate the gawking and staring in the meantime.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“I’m Scott McCall. I was in your History class. Also, English.” Scott said awkwardly. “And AP Biology.”

There was something oddly charming and endearing about the other boy’s embarrassed smile. He has the kind of presence that made people relaxed around him.

“Matt, Scott is working as my assistant after school, so you’ll see him around quite often.” Deaton finally interrupted, stepping forward. “Scott, Matt is currently staying with me while he completes his senior year.”

“He is?” Scott blurted, then flushed immediately, glancing at him. “I mean, you are?”

“Yes, Dr Dea—Alan is a cousin of one of my best friends.” He explained.

Scott’s brows furrowed, as if he’s trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

“Oh,” He murmured. “So, why did you move to Beacon Hills?”

Well, he never thought that far. He looked to Deaton for help.

“Matt’s mother recently passed away.” Deaton said easily. “Since she’s his only living guardian, Matt has no one left. There were also some extenuating circumstances that prevented Matt from continuing his studies back in his old town.”

He grimaced at the mention of his mother. He hasn’t heard from her for so long. She might be dead somewhere in a ditch and he wouldn’t even know.

Scott looked almost comically flustered. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He smiled, the last of his tension leaving his shoulders. “I’ll be heading back first, Alan. You need me to grab some dinner along the way?”

“Matt, I told you not to worry about your meals.” Deaton frowned. “I brought some groceries this morning. Just grab whatever you need from the pantry.”

He resisted the urge to duck his head in embarrassment. Bonnie and Deaton were already doing so much for him. He didn’t want to further take advantage of their generosity and kindness. But he didn’t want to argue with Deaton in front of Scott either.

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” He grinned at Scott, picking up his bag. As he headed towards the door, walking past Scott, their shoulders brushed and he caught a whiff of faint leather and evergreen. It smelled like Scott had frolicked in the forest for hours and rolled around in the fallen leaves. It was an odour that made the fine hairs on his nape stand in warning.

“Bye!” Scott called out.

He half-heartedly waved back, but his walls had slammed down. He learned to trust his instincts, as a human trapped in the thick of all the vampire wars. His instincts were telling him that Scott McCall was dangerous. Scott doesn’t look like he could be a vampire, but vampires were monsters in human skin. He’s not going to assume the worst; maybe paranoia was starting to affect him. Still, he’s going to watch himself more carefully around Scott.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt’s second day of school had Economics as his first class of the day. He was greeted by an eccentric, almost brutishly straightforward teacher that demanded to be called Coach Finstock.

“Let’s see...” Finstock said, his gaze sweeping across the classroom. “Since McCall is hellbent on ignoring my instructions to _stop talking in class_ , he can partner with the new kid for today’s assignment!”

He looked over to see Scott and a lanky boy sprung apart, twin guilty looks on their faces. It reminded him painfully of Tyler and himself, the mischief they both used to get up to in class.

Scott gave him a welcoming smile, pulling up the empty chair beside him. Matt glanced around, almost desperate, but when Finstock raised an impatient brow at him, he sighed inwardly and walked over. The scent of evergreen grew stronger as he neared.

“Sorry you got me as a partner.” Scott grinned sheepishly.

“No,” He smiled. “It’s good to see a familiar face.”

Finstock rapped loudly against the whiteboard, calling their attention.

To be honest, Matt didn’t listen much on the lesson. Economics has always been his better class. Problem solving and mathematics have always been his strong points.

“Alright, come up here to receive your assignment for the week!” Finstock said. “Do or not, I’ll still give you a failing grade if you fail to hand them in by next Monday. No allowances, no excuses!”

Scott went up to collect their assignment, and Matt abruptly realized that he had to work with him and his confusing scent for the next few days. He stifled a sigh as Scott walked back to him.

“Hey, since we are partners, mind giving me your number?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, sure.” He agreed, taking Scott’s phone from him and inputting his number.

His next class was Chemistry, which he did not share with Scott, so after arranging a date where they would get together to do their assignment, they parted ways.

* * *

After school, he had some time to himself before he had to head to Scott McCall’s house for their assignment, so he grabbed the chance to do some job-hunting. As kind as Deaton was, he still does not feel good relying on the druid for his monetary expenses.

As he had bartending experience, he was hired at Jungle, a gay bar located at a seedy street. The pay was decent, and the boss was willing to accommodate to his schedule. His boss, Charles, might also have mentioned his ‘pretty boy looks’ being a bonus, but Matt was too busy trying to scrub the image of his boss’s lascivious wink from his mind. Putting up with flirty 40-year-old men was tolerable if he just thinks about the money.

With his income secure, he set off to Scott’s house.

He glanced at the row of suburban houses, frowning at the address Scott had texted him. He walked up the porch, wrinkling his nose as he was hit by the familiar scent of evergreen. The smell was even stronger here, practically ingrained into every crack of the house.

The door flung open before he could even raise his hand to knock. Scott’s face peered up, a bright grin on his face.

“Hey, Matt!” He greeted, opening the door wider. “Come in.”

With slight hesitancy, he followed the other boy into the house. He unabashedly lingered by the doorway and studied the living room.

“You want anything?” Scott called, disappearing into the kitchen. “Soda, tea or water?”

“Just water, thanks.” He answered.

Scott’s house looked homier than his house in Mystic Falls. Perhaps it’s the presence of another person: he spied a woman’s cardigan draped over the couch, a vase of flowers on the coffee table that he doubted was brought and arranged by Scott, and a photo frame of Scott and a curly-haired woman affixed to the wall.

“Here you go.” Scott came back out of the kitchen, handing the glass of water to him. He murmured a quiet ‘thanks’ and followed Scott up to his room.

Scott’s room was a typical teenage boy’s room. Messy, but more organized than Tyler’s. He could spot stacks of books on the desk, the thick, hard-covered book at the top titled ‘Introduction to Veterinary Physiology’.

“You’re interested in following Alan’s footsteps?” He asked.

Scott turned around in surprise, blinking at him. He looked to where he’s staring at, and immediately blushed pink.

“Yeah,” He said, flustered, reaching over to clear the stack of books. “I’m applying for UC Davis.”

He watched Scott in bemusement. It was a noble goal, and he saw no shame in pursuing Veterinary Medicine. A tiny part of him was envious that the other boy seemed to already have his future planned out.

He pulled out his Economics textbook out of his bag and sat down on Scott’s bed.

“Shall we get started?” He asked.


End file.
